


won't be long now

by insane_voices_seldom_scilent16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abused Eren Yeager, Child Eren Yeager, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapped, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but not for long, eren is homeless, hange and levi act as erens parents, slaveish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insane_voices_seldom_scilent16/pseuds/insane_voices_seldom_scilent16
Summary: I was no longer an innocent eight year old- I was far from innocent- now I'm fourteen and living a dream life! That is to say if the dream was dark and dreary- oh wait... thats a nightmare. I'm living a nightmare and daymare and everything in between mare. Yeah... my life kinda sucks- but others have it worse so... I should really just suck it up.Another day passes, and another crack forms in my ever breaking soul. Won't be long now... won't be long.





	1. Chapter 1

When I was younger I lived with my mother, father, and adopted sister. I lived in a quant neighborhood, with modest buildings and nice people. My house- oh I could remember it vividly- was a light blue shade with white accents. There were shudders on every window with hanging flower boxes beneath. The front stoop was covered, white pillars seemed to hold it up making a short path to the white door. Inside was clean and always smelt like some type of food when you walked in. My mother would be in the kitchen, wrapped in an apron, with Mikasa-my sister. They would laugh and cook merrily while I caught up on school work in the living room. Dad wouldn't get home until the sky was a dark shade of blue, he was always exhausted.   
Dad was a high class doctor and scientist. He did all sorts of smart things, although he wasn't the easiest to understand sometimes. He was a little strict but still kind, although he did scold me once for only having two friends. Boy... if he could see me now? He would be so disappointed. Mom would be devistated, a crying mess. I'm sure she's shed enough tears for me though. Six years is a long time to be gone.  
Six years? I guess it has been that long huh? The tally marks on the wall have added up.   
I was no longer an innocent eight year old- I was far from innocent- now I'm fourteen and living a dream life! That is to say if the dream was dark and dreary- oh wait... thats a nightmare. I'm living a nightmare and daymare and everything in between mare. Yeah... my life kinda sucks- but others have it worse so... I should really just suck it up.   
Another day passes, and another crack forms in my ever breaking soul. Won't be long now... won't be long.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore the life of a young boy as it changes. For the better or the worse we will have to find out.

The door opens, light shining and covering half the stone stairs. It barley illuminates the dark room, but he always brings a lantern. Said man is always smiling when he comes to stand in front of me.  
"And how is my good little boy doing?" he asks  
I hated that, 'good boy', like I'm some dog. If I ever got to see a dog again, I'd be sure to treat them as equals.  
"Silent treatment again aye? Good thing I know how to make you scream." 

I struggle against the shackles that are always on my wrists, digging into the wound already there and restarting the blood loss. The fat pig grabs my hair roughly, drawing a pained gasp from me, and shoves me until I'm laying on the springy mattress- all the while smiling down at me.  
He straddles me, his already hard penis pressed against my stomach. I squirm which only emits a moan from him and I gag. That in turn gives him the opportunity to kiss me, shoving his tongue down my throat.  
I hated my life. I hated him. I hated the world in general. Its full of scumbags who care for no one but themeselves. They take advantage of people younger then them. People that have sick minds; they could care less that your eight, nine, ten. Could care less that you have a family that you haven't seen in two years.  
The tears stream down my face, he breaks the kiss and licks the tears from my cheeks- his nails dragging down my chest. In one swift motion I'm flipped over and he growls. I stiffen wondering what I did wrong- it was always worse when I screwed up. I hear the jingle, like keys hitting each other- and the shackles are removed from my wrists. My eyes widen in surprise, my shirt pulled over my shoulders to bundle around my neck and then he holds my wrists up as well.  
"Now then. Your going to be a good boy isn't that right?"  
The cold metal touches my cheek, and draws a thin line of blood from the cheekbone to my jaw. It wasn't deep, but the threat was there.  
Soon my pants are pulled down and he shoves in before I could process. I had still been stiff and unprepared- he didn't prep like he usually did- and he was only more aroused when I screamed.  
Was it because I was older now? Was he mad at me? I don't understand.  
My screams echo, but still he continues. In and out faster and harder, I wanted it to stop!  
The man seems to be getting closer, and his hands release mine and the knife, as they drag down my back to my hips. Looking over my shoulder I see his head is back with his eyes shut. Taking this opportunity, I grab the knife and hide it behind my wrist. I become determined as I plan, this would be my one chance, if this didn't work, I'd be locked away for good... or worse- dead.  
He buries himself in deep as he releases, and I let out another yell, I hated that part the most. He leans back and my anus is relieved,  
"Thats one thing I can always count on from my good boy." he sighs.  
Lifting myself up onto my hands and knees, I feel adrenaline course through me and block the pain. Then in one quick motion, I flip around and the knife becomes buried in his chest. His eyes are wide, blood splirts from the wound and bubbles out of his mouth. For good measure I sink the knife in two more times- my anger fueling the action. Pulling the knife out once again I stand above him as the life leaves his eyes. Then without looking back, I pull my clothes on and run up the stairs- ignoring the liquids dripping down my legs.  
I pass one more man on my way out, and he too is aquanted with the knife I now call mine. Then, I run.  
I leave the house that I'd been trapped in for two years and run through the wooded area beyond. I didn't stop, even after my legs began to wobble, I carried on until I collapsed by a run off river.  
The bridge hides me in shadows as I catch my breath- listening to the flowing water. Eventually I roll and land in the knee deep water. Washing as best as I can, I lay my clothes out on the concrete, leaving the shadows as my only cover. Glancing up I noticed the stars twinkling around the glowing moon. It had been a long time since I had seen them- but they did nothing to block out my nightmares.  
*****  
Its been two years since my escape and I still have nightmares of that place. I look over my shoulder, shaking almost all the time, talking is a no: I always fear some type of punishment.  
Being a homeless thirteen year old, I've had a lot of unpleasant encounters with other beings. I've had to deal with stray dogs and cats too hungry to listen to me. I've had to deal with other people living on the streets, and people who wanted to take advantage of me.  
I've been raped on more than one occasion. Have scars from both others and myself. I almost always have bruises. Even as I go town to town, trouble always finds me.  
I've been trying to get back home. I walk for miles at a time, resting at towns for a day or two before continuing. The only time I stay longer is if I get hurt bad enough to stop me from walking. This town shouldn't have been any different, in fact it wasn't far from Shiganshina- my home province. I was so close! Father always told me the surrounding areas were nice, I'm pretty sure he had been here before, But this place was near the top of my list. The "hate this place" list to be exact.  
Currently I was being held against a wall by my throat. My hands rapped around the tall mans arms as my air supply was cut off. My head is slammed into the wall and I feel the warm liquid leak down my skull.  
"Give it back you little bastard!" spit its my face.  
"I... didn't...take anyth- thing." I choke out.  
"You fucking liar! I know you did you homeless freak!"  
The item he speaks of is his wallet. The bulge in his back pocket proves he just wanted to beat something up.  
He drops me and I fall from the previous four feet off the ground position. I gasp for air a hand over my already bruising neck to make sure its safe. A leg suddenly connects with my ribs and steals whatever breath I had gotten back.  
"You take my wallet, you better have a way to pay me back. Guess you'll have to do since you made me miss my date, little bastard." he growls.  
He leans down to grab me again, I cower away with a whimper, but before his fingers close around my arm a voice stops him.  
"Hey! Step away from the kid!"  
Peeking out from my arms I see his head whip to the side before he dashes down the alley we had been in. A tall man with short blonde hair and bushy eyebrows runs after him. My eyes follow him, so I fail to notice his partner until his hand touches my arm. I jerk back violently, my elbow hitting the wall, let me just say it was NOT funny.  
"Its okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm detective Ackerman, are you okay?"  
The man is kneeling by me, he has black hair thats shaved underneath and his dark eyes stare at me with concern.  
"I-I'm f-f-fine..." I stutter out.  
"Okay, I'm going to go get my phone and call a paramedic anyway. Stay here alright?"  
I nod slowly, and when he dissappears from my view I push myself up and hurry out of the alley. There was no way I would get anywhere if I let them take me. I had delt with worse, I just needed to keep going.  
It won't be long now... I'll be home soon.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi will probably be oit of character... if you have any notes on how to fix him a bit I'm all for hearing them. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To escape or not to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suck at summarys. Thanks to everyone reading this!!! You guys rock!

3rd  
"Its odd that a two year old case is popping up again. Why would a kid be involved though?"   
"Well we did suspect that basement was used for some type of sexual intercourse."   
"He was maybe 10!"  
"I never said it was consensual, since the dna we found was blood, I'd assume you'd be able to figure that out Levi."   
"I know. But theres something about that boy Hanji. I don't get why he'd run away, wouldn't he want help?"   
"How am I supposed to know? Now get out of my lab and do your job would ya?" 

The two sat in the forensic's lab, one wearing a white lab coat and glasses- with brown hair in a messy ponytail. Under they wore blue scrubs. The other, a smaller man with an undercut wearing a black vest with the stations logo on it over a grey button up. He wore dark jeans with a gun holster on each thigh, and his expression was dark and deep in thought.   
Their names? Hanji Zoë-Ackerman and Levi Ackerman. Married couple of 3 years, friends since childhood. They worked at the Shiganshina presanct, the top Police unit in the country.   
The case they speak of was one of a group of criminals that often smuggled illegal objects in and out of the country. The objects could be things like animals, drugs, stolen goods, and humans. They had been on their trail for a while, and when they raided their main base- well two men were dead.   
When the house was processed, the place had been cleaned out. While finger prints were found, the owners weren't found. The only other things found were the bodily fluids in the basement. Blood, semen, waste. The system was able to match the semen to the dead man by the matress (obviously), but the blood and waste had no matches. Until now that is.  
The young boy- thirteen- was found by Levi. The sketch was drawn, and the police were on the look out for him.   
The boy however, was very careful to avoid people as best as possible after the most recent incident. While he always tried before, now he was more diligent. He tended to stop in a town for no more than an hour. Stealing food then being on his way again. His only belonging- the clothes on his back and the knife he stole from his kidnapper.  
Exhausted, and covered in sweat and dirt, the boy walked down the long road with no town in sight. His last meal consisted of two apples, he finished the second a couple hours back. And though he was used to eating little, he was thirsty and hadn't judged that the road he took to avoid people would be so long. It was already getting dark and beside the dirt road he traveled on was a field guarded by a wire fence.   
He knew he had to rest, but he was slightly afraid. The field was open grass full of cows, no place to take cover in case someone passed by. Sighing, he begrudgingly headed towards the fence; as he was about to climb it, headlights shone brightly behind him. Startled, his hand gets sliced by the spikes but ignores it as he watches the truck stop.   
A tall man with light brown hair that falls into his face exits the passenger side. His beard is shaped in spikes, and his grin is devilish and full of bad intentions.   
Snapping out of his shock, he turns back to the fence to run. He cares not about the spikes tearing his clothes and skin, focused solely on escaping. Before he can get his leg over the fence, he is grabbed and a rag is placed over his mouth.   
His struggles seem futile as he is dragged to the car. The man pulls him to sit on his lap in the passenger seat, and he motions for the driver to continue on. As his vision starts to blur, and his limbs start to feel like lead, he stares into the cold grey eyes of his kidnapper.  
"Sleep well."  
The last words he hears. 'No... not again...'


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the name of the boy whos torture continues.

Six years since I was taken. Now fifteen years old, I'm accustomed to the pain that life brings. I expect nothing but to be used, to be hurt.   
Before everything, I used to think pain was a skinned knee. Sadness was not getting a cookie. Loss was my goldfish dying. But these men, they have taught me many things.  
The first taught me words can't always stop things. That even when you have a schedule of redundancy, pain can last. 

The ones between taught me the world was dangerous, not everyone has light in their hearts.

The second man, he taught me that hope does nothing but add to your hurt. That dreams are long gone, and freedom dead.

My name is Eren Jaeger, and the world has broke me. March 30, fifteen years of my life have been lived. Six of which were spent in torturous conditions. I have been used, abused, and pushed aside. I have been treated like nothing but a possession. If I could I would have killed myself long ago, but no, the men make sure their sources of income are alive and healthy enough to please.  
Thats where I am now. Laying in wait for the next customer. Its the same everyday: Wake up for food, customers, washed, sleep, repeat. All the while having chains around your wrists, that attach to the ceiling where-through a series of hooks- the masters can control the length of the chains.  
As I'm thinking this, they tighten and I'm pulled from my fetal position. This lets me know a new customer is coming. Surprisingly its a woman, a rarity for me. I was once told it was because I was too ugly for the ladies that came to look at. It seems proven as this women glares at me with disgust.   
"Get on the floor filth."   
Her voice is cold and demanding, and I hurry to follow her orders, the chains loosening just a bit to compensate. She pushes me so I am on my back, and her stick heel stabs into my ribs. I in turn gasp out in pain.   
As usual, a pill is shoved down my throat, one that does nothing but cause an erection. I feel no pleasure, just pain, always pain.   
She shoves a condom on me, and plunges down on it without warning. With each thrust my hips are pushed in to the concrete floor. Every whimper is meant with a moan, and she makes sure to use her claw like nails, and tears into my skin.  
To avoid the oncoming tears, I recede into my mind briefly. That offers little comfort of course, but I'm not crying. When she is finally done, spit hits my face.  
"You filth disgust me."   
Then she is gone, and the chains tighten to drag me to the shower area of the room. The harsh spray of cold water washes off the used condom and all that came with it. My clothes are left soaked, and the cuts left by her nails are stung and continue to bleed. They drag me only a short ways away off the wet concrete. There I am left to dry. Oh how I hated life.

As I'm laying there, trying to sleep, I hear commotion. Typically the only thing that means is a transfer. I was so tired, that woman took a lot out of me for some reason. I don't think I'd be able to stand, they'd get mad, maybe if I pretend to be unconscious they'll just leave me be? 

I had no such luck.

The door is busted open, my slitted eyes catch sight of four people. Oh gosh... I couldn't deal with a group right now! I hated groups, please come back later, I don't want to!   
"Hey, its okay, we are here to help."  
The voice is soft, definitely female. Through the blurriness of my vision I see a petite girl with orange-blonde shoulder length hair.  
She has a kind smile, and I want to cry. I couldn't deal with any more lies, anymore of anything! If they had let me I would have been dead long ago. These sick people needed to leave me alone!  
I see the silhouette of another short figure. My head hurts, I must be hallucinating the feeling of free wrists. My wrists haven't been free in years, but this sting of cold air seems so real.   
"Stay with us okay?"   
Sorry, not this time. Maybe I won't wake up...


	5. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Won't be long now.

Hanji pov  
I stare at my husband as he stares at the boy. They had rescued over 20 kids- ranging from 10-18. Each room was exactly the same, the children chained and beaten. Their white plain and old clothes were wet, showered after another 'session' as the bastards would say. They were all treated like dirt, and I don't know if they will recover. Some were there longer than others I heard, all having varying dates on their missing persons reports. All except this boy.  
He was around 15, had yet to wake up. He was beat up with claw marks, bruises, and skins from being dragged around on the concrete floor. He was the only one who didn't have family in the room, the only one who we couldn't seem to find a missing persons report on.   
He was seen two years ago by Levi, and two before that his dna was found at a slave trading HQ. That was four years ago so why was he not in any reports from that year!? Did his family not file one? Was he an orphan? Gosh dammit why did I care so much!?   
"Levi, we should go."  
"Do you ever wonder why Titan does this?"  
"Levi-"  
"Its sick, taking people- kids- and turning them into slaves. This kid, was with Titan for more then four years and as far as we know he doesn't even exist."  
I sigh heavily,   
"I'll go to the Precinct and look through more files."  
He sighs too,  
"You don't have to. We can go-"  
"I know you. You won't sleep while this is on your mind. I don't know why this boy seems to interest you, or me if I'm honest, but until we figure it out... I don't think we will be able to move on."  
"Thanks four eyes."  
"No problem short stack."  
.....  
3rd person  
They searched reports through the night. Files lay strewn around- The computers hadn't worked for over a year- as well as empty Chinese takeout boxes. It was around midnight, and Hanji and Levi both had dark circles under their eyes, but late nights weren't new to them. Other officers were still there too, all doing their own work. Erwin was writing up the report for the slave case, statements would he added later after the rescuees were settled down.   
Levi groaned,  
"This is exhausting. Its like the kid doesn't exist!"  
"Be patient"  
He pulls another file from the box, realizing its the last one, he hold his breath.  
Hanji looks over at him and she quickly slides across the floor to sit beside him.   
"Open it!" she says eagerly.   
Opening the manilla folder it seemed the world finally let them breathe. A picture of a young boy with his fingers pulling his cheeks out in a funny face is the first thing they see. It was hard to believe that this happy child was the same laying in that hospital bed.  
"He was eight...."  
Hanji covers her mouth. Those disgusting arses!  
"He turned 15 today."  
"Thats six years Levi, this poor boy..."  
"I will try to get in contact with his family. You go back to the hospital and see if he is awake yet."  
"Are you sure-"  
"Its okay four eyes. Call me if he is coherent."  
"Okay."  
She leans and kisses him on the cheek. They were never very lovey dovey but he needed that at the moment.  
.....

"Is he awake?"

'why are there voices?'

"Not yet."

'Am I dead?'

"His name is Eren, fifteen today. Levi is looking for his parents"

'My parents? Is this another stupid dream?'

His eyelids flicker and both girls stare hopefully. They are meant with Emerald green eyes mixed with Azure blue and yellow flecks. He stares at them in confusion and tiredness. 

'I don't want to do a group.'

"Please... no more..." he croaks.  
"Its okay Eren, they won't hurt you anymore."   
The young girl with orange blonde hair and golden eyes, she was familiar.   
"Where..."  
He finally noticed his wrists were no longer in cuffs but in soft wrappings. In fact his body had multiple bandages and wrappings on it. Confusion wracked his brain,  
"You are safe Eren. I am Dr. Hanji, a forensic scientist. This is Petra a collegue of me. You are no longer in titan. You're in a hospital."  
"Titan...Hospital...free..."  
Slowly his eyes close again, and a peace falls over him. Even if this was a dream, he felt safe. Would he finally see his family again??

It won't be long now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up

Eren pov  
When I wake up again, I was almost sure it had all been a dream. It couldn't have happened, there was no way. I had been locked up all these years, there was no possible way that I was free.   
But as I open my eyes I am not met with gray and cold. I am met with white and a soft blanket. My body still wrapped in bandages and a beeping noise sounding beside me.  
If I was remembering correctly they had said I was in a hospital, I had never been in one- that I could remember anyway.   
The house of my childhood was a fading blur. The smile of my mothers face was like a distorted puddle. My adopted sister... what was her name? I can't remember anything except pain.  
"Erin, how are you feeling?"  
The voice is soft and comes from next to me. Its the women with glasses and a messy ponytail. Was her name, Hanji? That sounded right. She was staring at me expectantly- did she ask a question??  
"Wha...?" my voice is quiet and hoarse- the only time I used it was to scream.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"Alive...?" that was a dumb answer.   
She simply smiles,  
"Good, are you willing to talk with me? We have some questions about Titan."  
Titan... oh the people who kept me. I try to sit up, Hanji is quick to help- propping the pillows to assist. The pillows were so fluffy....   
Snap out of it Eren!   
"Here, drink some water."   
I great fully take the offered glass, expecting that she would probably smash it against my head and I should drink quickly. But I finish the full glass with no problem, and when I lower it she takes it gently from my hands and places it back on the side table.  
"My colleague is gonna come in, is that okay?"  
I'm not aloud to say no, unless of course its what the master wants... but I've never met these people before and they haven't given me orders... I'm gonna do something wrong...   
"Yes..." I say quietly.   
Gosh, speaking is so different from screaming.  
She looks towards the door and a man who is kinda short enters. He wears a long sleeve shirt under a vest with an emblem on the right breast pocket. The shirt is accompanied by black jeans with gun holsters on each thigh, and black gloves cover his hands.   
"Hello Erin, I am Captain Levi, from the shinganshina prescanct. I will be asking some questions about the people who captured you, is that  
okay?"  
They're so confusing! I don't know how to answer, they just want me to mess up I know it.  
"Y-yeah."

"How long ago were you captured Erin?"  
"Six years."  
Hanji sucks in a quiet breath, I look at her alarmed, I answered wrong, I knew it! But her face holds.... is that.... sadness?  
"Did you ever hear names?"  
I think about it for a minute before shaking my head,  
"Master made sure to keep names secret." its my turn to suck in- a panicked- breath, "Master! Does he know I'm here?? I'm not supposed to do things if he didn't tell me to!"   
"Hey, its okay calm down!"  
Hanji is standing now, holding her hands out like one would to a wild animal.   
"Hes not here, hes in Jail okay? Hes not your master and you are never going back to a place like that again, okay?"  
What? My eye brows furrow, what did they mean? They have to be lying right? Am I supposed to do something?? I... what...   
"Hey, shhh look at me Erin."  
Its Hanji again, she sits on the edge of the bed her eyes soft and calm.   
"Everything is alright Erin. You are your own person now, they can't control you. If you don't want to talk about it yet, we can wait okay?"   
"Hes gone...?"  
"Yes, for a very very very long time."  
I take a deep breath,  
"T-then... I'll answer all your questions. I don't want him to hurt anyone else."  
"Thank you Erin. We will make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short guys sorry. Its been a little while, I apologize for that as well. I hope this satisfys you all for a bit? Thank you all sosooososos much for reading and kudoing and COMMENTING. Makes me smile! Any ideas you want to see let me know! I'm alway up for what the readers want to see!


	7. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks suck

Erin answers to the best of his ability. Titan was good at keeping their ‘slaves’ out of the loop. He told them about the first kidnappers and how he killed three. Talked about his time on the street and how he got recaptured and everything after that. He described faces, the ones ingrained into his memory for what they did to him. And when he was done he slept.   
The drug induced slumber kept most of the nightmares at bay. Some still burdened his mind though. New ones, of everything being a test he failed and the punishment that ensued. Of monsters with human faces but grotesque bodies and claws that tore into his flesh painfully. They chased him down a never ending alley, his legs tired and body aching. 

“Erin!”

There's blood, and then water harshly stings as it pelts against his skin and wounds. Chains drag him and pull at tired limbs. Pills are shoved down his throat, or needles stuck in his arms. Hes screaming but no one cares, instead words of hate are thrown at him. Always cruel, they cut like knives into his weak heart. He’d never get out never get away never-

“Erin sweetie! Its okay your safe!”

‘Who….’

His tired eyes pop open wide, he jolts up panting for air. He scans his surroundings, there's people so many people they're gonna get him and he cant there's too many-

He recognized her… her brown eyes studied him behind her glasses. They held no ill intent, only kindness. She was talking, listen Erin.

“There ya go, come on back to us okay? You're in a hospital, not with Titan, you're safe.”

All he can do is nod as tears fill his eyes. Hanji opens her arms cautiously and is happily surprised when he throws his arms around her. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, and its soon wet with tears, she could care less. She looks behind him at Levi and the doctors, Levi sees her silent request and shoos the doctors. Erin was gonna be okay for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so OOC and short and weird but i'm trying :/ sorry its been forever, thank you for your patience.


End file.
